


Sink or Swim

by hecateandhoney (LiveLoveLikeMe)



Category: Downton Abbey, Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/pseuds/hecateandhoney
Summary: Prompt: "Polly teaching Baxter how to swim." - Yesdilex.F/F Crossover Polly/Baxter ficlet.  No prior knowledge of either show needed to follow.





	Sink or Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I asked for a short prompt, and one was delivered. I hope you enjoy this silliness. I really love them together so much. The crossover of my little gay dreams!

“You’re going to be fine,” Polly says with a huff of impatience. It’s been twenty minutes and she’s beginning to grow tired of treading water.

“I’m going to catch cold,” Phyllis counters, shivering with her arms covering her chest from more than just the cool country air. “It’s freezing out.”

“Water’s warmer than the air,” Polly lies, spreading out her arms around her and trying to make it look enticing.

Truthfully, the water is freezing, and gentle little Phyllis probably will end up with a chill from it, but it’s hardly Polly’s fault that the weather decided not to cooperate. “You said you wanted to learn to swim, so here we are. Now’s the perfect time.”

“I can tell when you’re trying to fill my head with lies.” Phyllis stands firm, looking down at her with a frown Polly tries hard not to find utterly adorable. 

Sighing, Polly wades over to the dock and pulls herself up out of the water, muscles straining with the effort. She’s skyclad, though the thought of exposing herself to the air gives her little pause. The likelihood of anyone finding them out here in the middle of nowhere is miniscule, which is exactly why she so adamantly chose it in the first place. 

“Darling,” Polly purrs, stepping closer to her lover with outstretched arms. Phyllis flinches back, undoubtedly wishing to avoid the drops of icy water glistening on her arms in the useless sunlight, but doesn’t stop her from getting closer all the same. “You asked me to teach you how to swim, so I made a lot of very rich men move meetings just so I could bring you here. Now you know I never mind making very rich men wait, but it hardly seems worth the effort if you won’t even join me in the water.”

“It’s not that I don’t still want to, it’s just—“ Phyllis gasps as Polly’s icy hands reach her waist, finding the space around her underthings that she’s refused to remove for the lesson. “Oh, you’re freezing!” she cries.

“But I have just the thing to warm you up,” Polly counters. She leans in, warm breath a mere inch away from Phyllis’ lips. “You won’t even notice there’s water,” she whispers. Slowly, Polly lets her icy fingers trail down to the space between Phyllis’ legs, pushing aside the thin fabric. She smirks at what she finds waiting. “See, you’re already soaking wet. I think you’ve been enjoying watching me in the water a little more than you wanted to let on,” Polly teases.

Phyllis can only whine in response, but one touch is all it takes and she’s putty in Polly’s hands.

Using her strengths to her advantage, Polly kisses Phyllis, giving her just enough of what she wants to lower the rest of her defenses. Phyllis doesn’t even seem to notice as they slowly trail backward.

They tip off the edge of the dock with a splash, Polly’s cackle of delight, and Phyllis’ surprised shriek.

Phyllis flails, unused to the water she can’t stand in, but Polly is ready and reaches out to steady her even as Phyllis clings back.

“You tricked me,” she sputters, looking betrayed.

“Christ, you wanted to swim,” Polly says simply. “And I told you, darling. When you’re with Polly, you always get what you want. Now come. You’ve watched me long enough, just kick and move the same way.”

“And if I sink?” Phyllis asks, a nervous smile playing on her lips even through the cold trembles.

“I think we both know my hands can find you faster than that.”


End file.
